Bienvenidos A La Nueva Era
by Lady Raven Baskerville
Summary: ¿Que demonios esta pasando? ¿Porque todos lo países están en la cárcel por un delito que ellos no cometieron? ¿porque Kiku Honda está muerto? o aun peor ¿porque países mueren sin razón alguna? En las calles se escucha el sonido de bombas nucleares destruyendo todo a su paso. Ya no había marcha atras este era el inicio de la tercera guerra mundial
1. prologo

_**Todos los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**_

Bienvenido a la nueva era

18 de Mayo del 2038

El juez miraba una y otra vez los papeles que poseía, mientras Inglaterra trataba de no salir huyendo o algo parecido.

—bien señor Arthur Kirkland o mejor dicho Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, se le acusa de atentar contra su gobierno y su pueblo ¿Cómo se declara?

—Inocente—escupió las palabras como si le estuvieran quemando la garganta— ¿Qué clase de país haría eso? Simplemente es ilógico, yo no puedo vivir sin ellos

El juez soltó una estridente carcajada

— ¿enserio? Por su culpa el señor Kiku Honda está muerto y su país se cae a pedazos

Inglaterra sintió como regresaban las ganas de vomitar al recordar el cadáver de su…amigo.

— ¿Entonces señor como se declara?

— ¡yo no hice nada! BLOODY HELL—esta vez el país se levanta y golpea su mesa— ¿Por qué haría algo así? YO AMO a mi gente

—Por poder, señor Arthur…—una vez más sonrió—pero no se preocupe porque las demás naciones ya están en la cárcel

— ¿Qué-que? —balbuceo—pe-pero ellos…

—ellos están acusados por los mismos cargos que usted, así que no tiene sentido luchar más _England ,_usted ha perdido la batalla—Dirigió su atención a los jurados quienes le dedicaban a Inglaterra una mirada llena de odio mientras sus carteles se levantaban con la palabra _guilty _escrito con letras rojas

Arthur agacho la cabeza y se dejó esposar, ya no tenía sentido luchar contra sus ciudadanos porque en aquellos momentos era mejor guardar toda la energía para cuando se enfrentara con los demás países… 

_Todo había empezado_

_Ya no había marcha atrás_

_**Este era el inicio de la tercera guerra mundial**_

Ya regrese :DDDD

Espero que les guste este fanfic porque les aseguro que los dejara con la boca abierta :D o al menos eso espero D:

Debido a la escuela tardare a veces en actualizar pero….se acercan las vacaciones de diciembre donde prometo actualizar casi diario

Próxima actualización: lunes 21 de Octubre


	2. capitulo 1

Feliciano odiaba tener que calentar la pasta en el microondas, pues, según él le quitaba el sabor y la consistencia que tenían los fideos.

La alarma sonó indicándole a Italia que la comida ya estaba calentada. Se levantó de su asiento dirigiéndose a la cocina donde saco el plato con cuidado dejándolo en la mesa.

—ITALIA—grito una voz muy conocida para el castaño, el cual salto y tiro su comida.

— ¿Alemania? —Pregunto asustado al ver que su amigo rompió la ventana para poder entrar— ¿Qué ocurre?

—no lo sé pero tenemos que escapar

— ¿de qué?

—al parecer el idiota de Inglaterra nos declaró culpables de la muerte de…—se quedó callado, Feliciano aun no sabía que estaba pasando

— ¿alguien murió? —pregunto preocupado Italia

—Feliciano…Kiku murió

O-o-o

El sol se escondía tras las enormes nubes de humo de las nuevas compañías que se dedicaban a explotar con rapidez los recursos naturales de Inglaterra. Las personas caminaban con pesar y preocupación mientras los animales morían lentamente en las banquetas de la ciudad.

Arthur miro con lastima la escena que se formaba delante de sus ojos.

Aun no podía comprender lo que había pasado, pues en la mañana de aquel día aún se encontraba tomando té con scones y la única preocupación que tenía era que sus bocadillos estuvieran tan duros que ni Rusia los podría partir con su tubería.

Pero ahora todo había cambiado. Su mente lo torturaba enseñándole el cadáver machacado de su amigo o explicándole como iba a derrotar a las demás naciones, que si bien, esa parte era importante para la supervivencia de su país, en ese momento lo hacían sentirse más demacrado.

—Avanza—mascullo un oficial mientras lo empujaba con su pistola para que subiera al camión que lo llevaría a la prisión.

Inglaterra subió al transporte y camino hasta sentarse en un lugar lejos de la ventana; no quería ver más destrucción.

O-o-o

—No—susurro Alfred— ¡NO FUIMOS NOSOTROS!

— ¡da! por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con el cerdo capitalista—dijo Rusia con su típica sonrisa. Estados Unidos lo fulmino con la mirada provocando que Iván soltara una risita

Los demás países se acomodaron en sus improvisadas sillas, esto tomaría unas cuantas horas.

Todo el mundo se había reunido en un pequeño almacén olvidado a las afueras de Nueva York, una zona segura donde podían hablar sin que estuvieran vigilados por cámaras, guardaespaldas o los presidentes de cada nación.

—Alfred, Iván ¡esta no es una reunión normal! El destino del mundo está en nuestras manos ¿es que acaso no lo entienden? —dijo con preocupación Hungría.

—bien, bien—susurro el estadunidense—ahora que Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte nos traiciono, what the hell are we gonna do?

Un silencio espectral reino en el almacén

—Esperen un segundo aru—dijo Yao llamando la atención de los presentes— ¿y porque Arthur nos acusaría de algo que él sabe que jamás hicimos? Además hasta a él le perjudica el hecho de estar en la cárcel.

Otro silencio gobernó

—Yao tiene razón ¿Qué ganaría? No tiene lógica—Alemania se levantó de su asiento para caminar hasta la pizarra—Todos sabemos que es casi imposible matar una nación pero la muerte de Kiku fue diferente…

*Flash back*

Dio gracias a todos los cielos que Italia o las micronaciones no estuvieran ahí, pues Alemania no podía creer que aquella bola de carne y huesos era Japón.

Su piel estaba enrollada en sus huesos, dejando ver el estómago abierto, sus órganos estaban regados por toda la sala y su cabeza…flotaba en la pequeña fuente que tenía en su patio.

—ugh, esto me trae viejos recuerdos*—susurro Inglaterra mientras se tapaba la nariz porque la sangre seguía escurriendo de los trozos de carne humana.

*Fin de flash back*

—a mí me han hecho heridas que dejan ver el hueso y se curan en cuestión de segundos, Kiku habría podido salvarse pero…

El alemán fue interrumpido por Suiza

—pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué no lo hizo? O mejor dicho ¿Quién no le permitió hacerlo?

—o ¿Quién tiene el poder para hacer que una nación tan fuerte desaparezca? —pregunto Bélgica

Y por tercera vez la sala se quedó en silencio

— ¡HOLY SHIT! ¿ALGUIEN VIO LA ESFERA DE PANGEA? —grito alterado Estados Unidos

Las naciones se miraron entre sí, con la esperanza de que alguno diera el lugar donde se encontraba aquella valiosa esfera…nadie hablo

Pronto se escucharon gritos ahogados, quejas, sollozos y hasta algunas naciones se desmayaron

Pero todos estaban conscientes del peligro inminente que los asechaba

_*Jack el destripador, famoso asesino serial de Inglaterra que jamás fue atrapado. Su última víctima fue Mary Jane Kelly, su cadáver fue encontrado en su habitación con el estómago abierto y sus órganos esparcidos por todo el cuarto, ya no tenía nariz ni orejas ni senos porque Jack los corto…bueno me tardaría mucho describiendo como fue así que entren a Wikipedia :D _

_Vamos chicas, se lo estoy poniendo fácil, ya les di una pista _

_En fin perdón por tardar un día en actualizar, como dije la escuela me tiene atrapada entre un montón de tareas y proyectos _

_Contestemos los comentarios :D_

_**horus100: Hola ¡gracias por leer el fic! ASDF si, te diré algo no voy a matar ni a Romano ni a España pero a otros países si D:, y bueno gracias por esperar un día más por el capitulo **___

_**Anneliese Edelstein: ¡gracias por leer el fic! Te prometo que por lo menos te vas a entretener un ratito leyendo este fic y sacando conclusiones. A mí también me gustan :DDD son interesantes! **_

_**NO olviden dejar sus reviews, recuerden que es el combustible para que el fic siga avanzando!**_

_**Se despide Lady Raven **_


	3. La esfera de pangea

_Todos los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz_

La esfera de Pangea

Capítulo 3

El mundo se deformaba lentamente, a su alrededor se encontraban los cadáveres de todos los países y ahí está el, disfrutando del show en primera fila junto a…

—Inglaterra—ronroneo una voz melosa

Arthur despertó exaltado por aquel extraño sueño. Se reincorporo sentándose a la orilla de su cama.

Bien, tal vez era la hora de hacer un recuento de las cosas que le pasaban. Hoy estaba tomando el té en la mañana, al terminar camino hacia… ¿hacia dónde se dirigía?

El simple hecho de no recordar el lugar le incomodaba…le preocupaba.

Así que aun con ese sentimiento recorriendo su cuerpo decidió que lo mejor sería volverse a dormir.

Después de todo estaría un buen rato ahí

O-o-o-o

China trataba de controlar a la multitud de países aterrorizados, sin embargo no tenía ningún éxito porque por más que gritaba su voz era opacada por los chillidos de Polonia. Rusia arto de tener que soportarlos se levantó y golpeo la mesa con su tubería.

—fu fu fu ~ será mejor que cierren su boca—pidió (ordeno) Iván

Las naciones guardaron silencio pero las micronaciones seguían murmurando

—bien pequeños ¿Qué parte de cierren su boca no entendieron? —pregunto Rusia enfadado mientras los niños empezaban a temblar

—solo queríamos saber que es la esfera de Pangea —susurro Peter

—bueno, aun son muy pequeños para saber que es, pero dadas las circunstancias mon cherie creo que es hora de que sepan—propuso Francia al mismo tiempo que miraba a las demás naciones esperando su aprobación; la obtuvo—la esfera de Pangea es una versión diminuta de la tierra, esta fue creada por la diosa gea. La esfera es tan poderosa que puede crear naciones, volverlas mortales y si sabes cómo usarla—se acercó a la orilla de la mesa—podrías hacer que el mundo de esta dimensión—guardo silencio por algunos segundos antes de gritar—ESTALLARA—lanzo la mesa provocando que varias países gritaran o por lo menos se llevaran su buen susto

—ósea como que tienen algo con la mesa ¿no? —dijo Polonia

—perdón, pero tienen que admitir que eso le añadió el tono dramático—contesto Francis volviéndose a sentar en su caja (silla improvisada)

— ¿pero porque tenemos nosotros la esfera? — cuestiono Seborga a Francia

—La diosa Gea le dio ese regalo a Pangea pero bueno no tengo que decir lo que le sucedió ¿verdad?

—Los grandes imperios y las culturas tenían una esfera…—susurro Canada

—pero como saben…todos desaparecen o terminan medio muertos—completo Alfred—es por eso que todos hicimos un esfuerzo…well…sacrificamos algunas cosas para poder destruir las que quedaban, ahora solo tenemos una y nos turnamos para cuidarla, esta vez le tocaba a Inglaterra…

Todos callaron. Algo extraño estaba pasando.

Una gran perturbación se sintió en el almacén, en el mundo… y la necesidad de estar unidos nació.

Las naciones comenzaron a tomarse de las manos, formando un gran circulo. Permanecieron unos segundo así hasta que el silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido de un cuerpo cayendo.

Ese cuerpo era Canadá que hace unos instantes estaba vivo.

O-o-o-o

Inglaterra por segunda vez en el día despertaba exaltado, pero a diferencia de la primera vez, esta no había sido por un mal sueño

—Matthew—murmuro asustado antes de perder la consciencia.

O-o-o-o

_¡Regrese!_

_CHAN CHAN dejen sus apuestas chicas, quien adivine quien es el malvado en la historia, le daré un dulce (¿)_

_Perdón por tardar tanto pero en mi escuela comienzan los meses preparación o como me gusta decirles los meses del sufrimiento ¿Por qué? Bueno en noviembre y diciembre mi escuela empieza organizar el festival de navidad, por dicha razón se nos acorta el tiempo de clases entonces todo Noviembre es de proyectos tareas y temas que se suponen son para el mes de diciembre ¿se imaginan trabajar un mes todo el trabajo para dos meses? Eso significa doble todo, hasta doble examen D: _

_Pero bueno contestemos comentarios _

_Nina22: gracias por esperar y por leer, ¡claro que la voy a continuar!_

_Corona de lacasitos: adivinaste una parte pero no la de quien es el culpable y no te preocupes XD a mí también me gusta torturar de repente a los personajes_

_Its Easy: ¡gracias espero no decepcionarlas! Y nop no es mi querido Rusia, él no le haría daño ni a una mosca :DD _

_Anneliese Edelstein: Gracias enserio muchísimas gracias, me alegra ver que te esta gustado y vamos dime quien crees que es, puede que lo sepas :D_

_Bueno creo que eso es todo _

_Ruego una vez más que me disculpen pero es un mes demasiado complicado para mi _

_Muchas gracias por sus comentarios!_

_**NO olviden dejar sus reviews, recuerden que es el combustible para que el fic siga avanzando!**_

_**Se despide Lady Raven **_


	4. Perdiendo y Ganando una vida

_**Todos los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**_

**Perdiendo y Ganando una vida**

_**Capítulo 4**_

—MATT—grito Alfred al mismo tiempo que movía de un lado a otro el cuerpo de su hermano—MATT ABRE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ TUS OJOS

— ¡Alfred Jones! ¡Deja a Matthew!—exclamo España que por primera vez en el día hablo—tu bien sabes que ya está muerto…

Todos miraron con sorpresa al ibero ¿Quién en su sano juicio (aparte de Rusia) diría algo tan despreciable en ese momento?

—Antonio ¡BASTARDO! ¿Cómo demonios quieres que se calme si su hermano acaba de morir? —dijo Lovino; el italiano levanto su mano listo para golpear a España pero este lo detuvo antes de que pudiera hacer algo

—Romano… ¿acaso piensas golpearme? —susurro con voz gutural.

Si las naciones ya estaban sorprendidas ahora lo estaban más. Antonio, aquel hombre tan bueno y bondadoso se había convertido en una persona totalmente diferente…el había regresado a su etapa de conquistador

El italiano tembló al mirar los ojos vacíos del castaño

— ¿Acaso no entiendes mi pregunta Italia Romano?—pregunto el español mientras apretaba con fuerza la muñeca de Lovino provocando que el chico gritara

— ¡Suelta a mio fratello figlio di puttana!—mascullo con ira Feliciano.

Escuchar a Italia decir semejantes palabras hizo que mismísimo Suecia, conocido por no expresar ningún sentimiento ahogara un grito

— Non so cosa diavolo hai che non va, ma non lascerò che ti fa male il mio fratello, migliori perché non avrete cazzo lontano?*—musito entre dientes

—oh perdón Ita-chan pero me temo que tu hermano merece un castigo—sonrió antes de romperle la mano al mayor de los Italia

— ¡figlio di puttana! —grito antes de lanzarse contra el español para empezar a ahorcarlo

En ese momento E.U.A se levantó dejando a su hermano en los brazos de Francia y fue a darles un tremendo golpe en la quijada a las naciones que se encontraban peleando; ambos castaños terminaron en el suelo confundidos, tratando de recuperarse.

—my brother died and you are here fighting like dogs fucking fight—dijo entre lágrimas señalando el cadáver de Canadá—estoy seguro que por lo menos hablaron una vez con él—paso sus manos por su cabello—ustedes saben que Matt era una persona maravillosa con buen corazón…si él estuviera vivo diría algo _como paren de pelear, los amigos no se pueden gritar_…por favor se los suplico, respeten lo que queda de mi hermano…sé que soy una pésima persona y que les he hecho miles de cosas despreciables pero esto háganlo por Matt…

Esas palabras parecieron tranquilizar a España y a Italia porque ambos suavizaron su miradae intentaron disculparse, claro que sin mucho éxito pues aún se lanzaban insultos o indirectas

—bien, perdón por interrumpir pero ¿Qué se supone que vamos hacer? —dijo con tranquilidad Noruega

Las naciones empezaron a (por primera vez en una junta) pensar para tratar de solucionar el problema. Si bien, ya era complicado sacar 195 países y un montón de micronaciones de una sala de conferencias enorme, ahora lo era más pues estaban en un pequeño almacén de20m por 12m

—Me da igual lo que digan bastardos, yo me voy de aquí—mascullo molesto Romano, quien con paso firme caminaba directo a la única salida

Pero justo cuando la mano sana de Lovino toco la manija de la puerta, esta se abrió con fuerza dejando ver a las personas que se encontraban en el exterior

O-o-o-o

Arthur abrió lentamente los ojos. Esta simple acción le costaba trabajo ya que sus parpados parecieran pesar más de tres kilos y su cuerpo no podía moverse. El dolor que estaba experimentando le recordaba todas las heridas que se hizo durante la independencia de las trece colonias

Ya que su memoria había tocado el tema de la guerra ¿Qué estarían haciendo las demás naciones en ese momento? ¿Estarían bien?

Durante el tiempo que ha estado en la prisión no había podido verlos ni por lo menos contactarlos por medio de algún teléfono y eso lo hacia sospechar que algo andaba mal…

—Oh bien señor Kirkland parece que su cuerpo reacciono bien a los experimentos—murmuro un doctor que se empezaba a examinar al rubio

¿Experimentos? ¿Qué demonios habían hecho con él? Aun peor ¿Qué hacía en un lugar tan extraño? Lo último que recordaba era haber estado durmiendo dentro de su gris celda pero ahora se encontraba en un laboratorio tan limpio y blanco que cualquier diminuta mancha se podría ver a dos metros de distancia

Ok el pánico lo estaba invadiendo y eso no era nada bueno. Respiro profundamente, conto del uno al cien pero nada logro calmarlo.

—Señor Arthur tengo que informarle lo que ha pasado—susurro el doctor—usted sufrió cuatro paros cardiacos, he de admitir que no sé cómo diantres sobrevivo. Sin embargo…le hemos estado haciendo pruebas rápidas…y…

— ¿Y? —musito con esfuerzo la nación

—Bueno en primer lugar, se su secreto Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte—sonrió cuando vio la mirada asustada de Arthur—en segunda…ya no tiene que guardar su secreto porque usted ya no es un país, ahora es mortal ¿sabe lo que significa esto?

— ¿Qué-que s-soy hu-humano? —pregunto con temor Inglaterra

— ¡bienvenido a la nueva era!

_*no sé qué carajo pasa contigo pero no voy a dejar que le hagas daño a mi hermano ¿porque mejor no te vas a joder a otro lado? _

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien :D_

_Bueno he regresado después de casi un mes…me da mucha pena no poder subir diario pero les aseguro que cuando sean vacaciones de navidad subiré casi todos los dias _

_A contestar comentarios :3_

_Wind und Serebro: Muchisisisimas gracias por seguirme en esta historia también :D Y SI tienes razón pero aun te faltan unos cuantos tornillos para poder construirlo todo_

_Ginyang98: Porque era necesario *saca un pañuelo y te lo da para que limpies tus lagrimas* y claro que lo voy a continuar! Solo tenme paciencia porque ando corta de inspiración y de tiempo D:_

_Horus100: Sep y se va a poner peor _

_RochiiR.C.R: Bueno, es que tengo que matar algunas para que todo se conecte, ¡gracias por leer!_

_Anneliese Edelstein: *toma otro pañuelo y se lo da* Ya…ya te prometo que habrá un final casi feliz…muchisisisisimas gracias por seguir leyendo QAQ personas como tú me inspiran a seguir y claro que lo voy a continuar solo tenme paciencia porque ando corta de inspiración y de tiempo D:_

¡Otra vez gracias por comentar! Me hacen muy feliz QAQ

Prometo que voy a hacer lo imposible para actualizar pronto pero les pido que me tengan paciencia, son meses complicados para mi

_**NO olviden dejar sus reviews, recuerden que es el combustible para que el fic siga avanzando!**_

_**Se despide Lady Raven **_


	5. cambios y alianzas

_**Todos los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**_

_**Cambio y alianzas**_

_**Capítulo 5**_

¿Aluna vez has sentido la necesidad de cambiar tu estilo de vida?

Las personas piensan eso muy seguido y sin embargo no hacen nada. Entonces la misma rutina diaria se hace más tediosa, larga, aburrida…lúgubre. Hasta que por fin aceptan que jamás van a poder lograr nada y que su vida se apagara lentamente.

Ese es el caso de las personas, pero ¿Qué pasa cuando se trata de una nación?

Cualquier país desea con toda su alma se humano. Algunas veces sus superiores les preguntaban si había algo para poderlos ayudar como inventar algún suero o usar algún tipo de magia para convertirlos en humanos.

Sin embargo cuando escuchaban las posibles soluciones, se asustaban y negaban todo tipo de ayuda.

Inglaterra analizaba todo eso, preguntándose porque, tanto humanos como países tomaban decisiones estúpidas y aunque la libertad este a un paso de ellos prefieren quedarse encerrados, a salvo de cualquier daño.

—Señor Kirkland—la voz del doctor lo saco de sus pensamientos—lo llevaremos con otro ex- país para estudiar sus comportamientos

Eso provoco que en la cabeza del británico se formaran dos preguntas

¿Era un experimento?

¿A quién más lo habían vuelto humano?

Lo cargaron con cuidado y lo dejaron en una silla de ruedas, después lo llevaron a una sala blanca con decorados demasiado chillantes, en donde se encontró a aquella persona que podía hacerlo temblar, estremecer y gritar con tan solo que él le dedicara una sonrisa.

—Oliver*

— ¡Hola Arthie!—canturreo feliz el oji-azul

—espera… ¿tú también ya eres humano?

—yes my dear honey—sonrió mientras se acercaba a Arthur—¿y a ti quien te mando? A mí me detuvieron mientras horneaba cupcakes después me metieron a la cárcel sin ningún motivo y bueno ahora estoy aquí

—estas mintiendo…no estarías tan tranquilo, te conozco

—oh, honey no estoy para nada tranquilo—tartamudeo al mismo tiempo que le enseñaba las cortadas que decoraban su mano derecha—las hize con mis propios dientes y uñas, pero los doctores estaban preocupaditos y quieren mantenerme con vida asique me quitaron las uñas y tengo protectores en mi encía.

Inglaterra miro horrorizado a Oliver quien reía inconscientemente algunas veces.

—Oliver…yo…

—Los humanos sufren mucho, si fuera todavía una nación podría ir a matar a los que me hicieron daño y si me lastimo no pasaría nada porque me curaría pero…—sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas—yo lo entiendo todo

— ¿a qué te refieres?

—bueno, en alguna guerra siempre mueren personas y jamás entendí su el dolor, creía que eran estúpidos o muy dramáticos cuando les cortaba un dedo y se ponían a gritar pero ahora la culpa me invade.

Eso sí que era extraño ¿Oliver? ¿Llorando? ¿Sintiendo culpa?

Pero aun así Arthur tuvo la necesidad de consolarlo. Puso una mano en el cabello rosa de su contrario e intento tranquilizarlo

—creo que deberíamos…apoyarnos

—gracias Arthur—murmuro mientras una sonrisa un tanto extraña aparecía en su rostro

O-o-o-o

Romano sintió como todo su cuerpo temblaba como si sus huesos no existieran.

Ver aquella visión…tan rara de él le provocaba pesadilla que le dejaban despierto por semanas

Su doble le miro con desprecio provocando que Lovino recuperara su aire de arrogancia

— ¿Qué no es suficiente con torturarnos 3 veces al mes? —bufo el italiano mayor

—oh Lovi, tus comentarios no son nada fashion—canturreo fastidiado Flavio

Las naciones de la dimensión 1p tenían la obligación de visitar 3 veces al mes a los contrarios. Todo esto se hacía a petición de los 2p, lo pusieron como condición para no atacar la dimensión normal.

— ¿Por qué estás aquí? —pregunto el castaño mientras se paraba

—pues…vine por España—sonrió antes de caminar hasta el lugar donde estaba el ibero

—Llegas tarde—murmuro el español, destapando una pequeña botella con un líquido rojo y lo tomaba. Conforme la bebida se acababa, la piel al igual que su cabello cambiaba de color.

La última gota fue ingerida y con ello los ojos de España cambiaron

—Oh es un alivio volverte a ver Sebastian*—Salto Flavio

—Pues para mí no—gruño el español

El italiano rubio sonrió pero pronto su expresión cambio por una enojada y fastidiada

—bien contrarios para nada fashion, regrésenos la esfera de pangea

Eso provoco la con función de algunos países

—hay que raro—Flavio hizo una expresión exagerada fingiendo sorpresa—sé que ustedes la tienen, así que…podemos llevárnosla por las buenas o por las malas, ustedes deciden

Alfred miro la escena enojado ¿Qué acaso no entendían lo que pasaba?

Una persona de este mundo y del otro, tuvieron que ponerse de acuerdo para hacer que ambas dimensiones entraran en un conflicto.

Alguien que deseara poder y odiara a los demás lo suficiente para traicionarlos

E.U.A sonrió satisfecho por su razonamiento digno de cualquier agente de FBI (o de cualquier persona con cerebro) pero recordó que tenía a un hermano muerte en sus brazos

Bajo la mirada para poder observarlo mejor. Seguía siendo rubio y su piel aún no se ponía gris. Lo único que noto diferente fue que los ojos de Canadá se volvieron de un color violeta más oscuro

Bueno eso era normal….

¡Esperen un momento! Los ojos no cambian…o por lo menos no después de treinta minutos de muerto.

O aun peor, los cadáveres no parpadean.

— ¡hello my stupid and fucked brother!

América abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Riley?* —balbuceo asustado Alfred

— ¡oui!

*Decidí usar los otros nombres que tienen los 2p para que no se revolvieran y yo tampoco lo hiciera XD

Riley=Canadá 2p

Flavio=Romano 2p

Sebastian=España 2p

Oliver=Inglaterra 2p

¡Bueno contestemos los comentarios!

_Ginyang98: ¡por supuesto!_

_GreenEyedPirates: No puedo creer que te hayas hecho una cuenta y lo primero que hayas hecho es dejarme un comentarios…muchas gracias ¡enserio! Para mi es todo un honor. WOW por ahí la llevas me adivinast cositas y bueno ahora que leíste este capítulo supongo que tienes nuevas preguntas. Otra vez muchisisiisisisimas gracias!_

_Horus100: sip y esto apenas es el principio, va a hacer como un rompecabezas_

_Nina22: bueno ya sabes que paso y espero que te interese lo que va a suceder. Muchas gracias por leer!_

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esta humilde historia QAQ_

_**NO olviden dejar sus reviews, recuerden que es el combustible para que el fic siga avanzando!**_

_**Se despide Lady Raven **_


	6. Extraños cambios

_**Todos los personajes de hetalia pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz**_

**Extraños cambios**

**Capítulo 6**

Alfred miro por unos cuantos minutos al contrario de su hermano antes de entender que estaba pasado, cuando lo hizo, inmediatamente lo dejo caer al suelo.

— ¡hey! ¿Qué demonios te ocurre? —se quejó el canadiense

—tú no eres mi hermano

— ¡no me digas genio! Enserio…no puedo creer que en esta dimensión seas uno de los países más desarrollados ¡no quiero imaginarme como estarán las demás naciones!

E.U.A hizo una mueca de desagrado; abrió su boca dispuesto a regresarle el insulto pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar alguna palabra Flavio lo interrumpió

— ¡oh! Miren ya llego Riley ¿Cómo estas niño?

—nada bien si tu estas aquí—mascullo el canadiense mientras se levantaba del suelo y España reía ante el comentario de este.

Pero al parecer Riley no soportaba ni un minuto más escucharlo porque de su bolsillo saco un pequeño palo de hockey y amenazo con este a Sebastián, provocando que este se callara

— ¡uh, si con eso se asustan no sé qué van a hacer cuando vean nuestra asombrosas armas!—grito Prusia

Canadá sonrió y apretó un pequeño botón que hizo al palo de hockey de tamaño normal con filosas púas. Observo su arma unos cuantos minutos antes de decir:

— ¿Qué están esperando par de idiotas? ¿Qué acaso no veníamos a este mundo a matarlos por usar la esfera de pangea en nuestra contra?

Los contrarios encogieron sus hombros. Flavio saco unos cuchillos con mangas rosas al mismo tiempo que España sacaba su alabarda con el mismo mecanismo que el de Riley

O-o-o-o

—y bien ¿Cómo te encuentras tu England? —pregunto Oliver

Bien…tal vez su relación había mejorado un poco durante los pocos minutos que llevaban juntos, sin embargo Arthur no podía dejar de pensar que en cualquier momento su contrario sacaría algún tipo de cuchillo afilado para matarlo. Trato de alejar esos malos pensamientos y decidió que lo mejor sería solo contarle un resumen sin detalles de lo que le había ocurrido.

—well…me paso lo mismo que a ti pero quitándole lo de las heridas

Oliver le sonrió, indicándole que la poca información que le habían proporcionado era más que suficiente; Arthur suspiro aliviado

Después de un largo silencio mantuvieron una breve charla sobre seres mágicos hasta que el contrario de Inglaterra toco el tema sobre la alimentación y dormir.

Eso le recordó a Arthur que era un humano y por dicha razón tenía que apegarse a las reglas de estos.

Otra charla empezó, pero esta era para organizar tunos de vigilancia y horas de sueño.

Al final el peli-rosa tomaría el primer tiempo como vigilante, cosa que no agrado ni convenció mucho al rubio, pero su cansancio en esos momentos era mayor que su preocupación, así que se acomodó en su silla de ruedas y cayo rendido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Oliver se mantenía despierto, vigilando a su contrario de tal manera que cualquier persona que lo hubiera visto, habría creído que se encontraba viendo la cosa más interesante del mundo

_Y Tal vez lo era…_

Después de un corto debate en su interior decidió acercarse a Arthur y así poder quitarse la duda que lo molestaba tanto.

Miro el chaleco color verde obscuro que traía su contrario, pero su atención se desvió al notar que había un botón diferente a los demás, uno que era circular y tenía grabados todos los continentes.

_Y lo sigue siendo…_

—Arthur Kirkland ¿Qué estabas haciendo mientras yo no te vigilaba?

O-o-o-o

La situación estaba tensa, de eso no había duda alguna, pero en el aire se podía sentir cierta tranquilidad que incomodaba a los contrarios.

—Sé que ninguna de las dos dimensiones nos llevamos bien pero tratemos de resolver esto juntos—explico Prussia con una voz tan relajada que las naciones del otro mundo se sorprendieran—nosotros no tenemos la esfera, el ultimo que la tuvo fue Inglaterra

— ¿Saben dónde está? —pregunto Sebastián con preocupación

—creemos que esta en la cárcel—respondió Seychelles

— ¡pues bien! No perdamos tiempo—grito Flavio—escogeré a los que irán con nosotros a la prisión para sacar a su Inglaterra…será como un rehén ¿no es divertido?

Varios países pusieron los ojos en blanco, otros asintieron mientras temblaban y algunos se quedaron callados

—Es-está bien—murmuro Alemania—pero primero explícanos todo ¿¡dónde demonios esta nuestro España!? ¿Cómo llegaron?

Los contrarios suspiraron y encogieron sus hombros. No les quedaba más opción que contar todo, si querían terminar con esta situación rápido.

—Bien, creo que yo tengo que responder a la pregunta de esta curiosa señorita—dijo el contrario de España—para poder llegar a un dimensión sin que las personas de esta no se den cuenta hay dos opciones, matarlo y tomar su lugar, cosa que hizo Riley

El canadiense enseño el dedo de en medio mientras Alfred era agarrado por los países más fuertes para que no pudiera golpear al contrario de su hermano.

—La segunda es secuestrarlo y llevarlo a la otra dimensión—continuo Riley ignorando al estadunidense enojado y provocando que el español gruñera—no se preocupen su España está bien, algo golpeado pero con vida

Todo el mundo (menos E.U.A) suspiro aliviado…literalmente

—espera y ¿cómo llego Flavio? —pregunto confundido Romano

—como no soy una nación completa pues hay dos Italias, el agujero que se hace para entrar a otra dimensión no tiene que tener un poder tan fuerte—contesto el italiano rubio mientras jugaba con un cuchillo—la perturbación que se hace, bueno casi ni se nota

Ahora que las dudas fueron aclaradas tenían que cumplir con su trato. Flavio pidió que todo el mundo se sentara. Saco sus cuchillos y se paseó por todo el almacén, hasta que clavo el primero en el corazón de Feliciano.

Italia abrió sorprendo sus enormes ojos cafés para mirar al rubio. Después pasar su mirada por todos los presentes hasta que vio a su hermano

— ¿fratello? io sento un grande dolore—susurro Feliciano

Antes que Romano pudiera hacer algo, los contrarios cargaron el cuerpo de Italia y lo lanzaron afuera del almacén, donde una gran bola negra se podía ver

—Bien ¿Quién es el siguiente? —pregunto entusiasmado Flavio

_o-o-o-o_

_Regrese de la muerte…Literalmente_

_PERDON POR TARDAR TANTO _

_Me enferme, me dio laringitis y después bueno emocionalmente no estaba bien, me sentía como Arthur cuando Alfred se independizo…básicamente fue algo así lo que me paso _

_Así que todo el santo día me la pasaba en mi cama hecha bolita comiendo yogurt y helado_

_Entonces falte los dos últimos días de clases y justo esos días tenía dos exámenes, además antes de esos días me dejaron un montón de tarea y proyectos yyyyy entonces me estrese yyyyy bueno pa que les cuento_

_Aun me siento fatal…pero ya no las aburro con mi vida_

_Pasemos a los comentarios _

_Horus100: ¡Gracias por comentar! Aún falta más por resolver pero creo que con este capítulo avanzamos mucho ¡FELICES FIESTAS!_

_Wind und Serebro: ¡Gracias por comentar! A mí también me encanta pero no hay muchos fics donde este juntos, ¡FELICES FIESTAS!_

_GinYang98: ¡Gracias por comentar! Perdón por tardar tanto, si lees lo que escribí antes de contestar los comentario veras las razones del porque tanto tiempo…gracias por seguir la historia ¡FELICES FIESTAS!_

_MUCHSIISISISISIISIMAS gracias a todo aquel que lee esta historia, ¡enserio! Son mi inspiración para seguir y otra vez…perdón por tardar tanto. _

_Gracias por seguir esta humilde historia_

_**NO olviden dejar sus reviews, recuerden que es el combustible para que el fic siga avanzando!**_

**Les deseo un feliz y próspero año nuevo, ¡que el siguiente este lleno de alegría y bendiciones! **

_**Con Cariño Lady Raven **_


End file.
